I Am The Mask You Wear
by kelseyphantomgirl
Summary: What happens after Kelsey and Gustave got married? They had a son named Erik. He is musically gifted like his grandfather. Christine and Erik;s ghosts are still lurking the halls of the Opera Populaire. Erik wants to know his grandfather's past, but Kelsey wants to keep her father's legacy a secret. Set after "My Father the Phantom." If u did not read the first one, read that first
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Thank you for liking My Father the Phantom! I wanted to write a sequel to that because I just kept thinking about that cliffhanger! What happens after 10 years Kelsey and Gustave got married? Well, review! I will take any questions, comments, or you like it! **

**-D.O.T.O.G ( Daughter of the Opera Ghost)**

Kelsey and Gustave were happily married with a ten year old son, named Erik, named after her Angel of Music. They all lived at the opera house. Kelsey was especially proud to be the new owner of the Opera Populaire. Christine and Erik's ghosts are still lurking, but Kelsey wanted to keep her father's face a secret. As Erik grew, Kelsey saw the resemblance of her father in her son. Kelsey could always hear where he was by following the sound of his playing, and singing to which rehersal room he was in to compose his music.

Kelsey's POV  
I could feel the presence of my mother and father in the walls of the Opera Populaire. They always checked up on me; well, they actually live here. Gustave, the people of the opera, and I can see them, feel their presence, and hear them, except my son Erik. I was wandering around the opera house. I walked through the rows of seats until I came to an empty stage, well worn by the tread of many feet. Then, I walked onto the stage. I felt like I was performing like back in the early days, but I haven't sang publicly in years. I am 26 now, but I feel like I am still 16. I was staring up at the rows and rows of empty seats. Then, a spotlight magically came on. I wasn't expecting this, but I sang anyway.

_Think of me,_  
_Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye,_  
_Remember me, once in a while _  
_Please promise me you'll try_  
_When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_  
_If you ever find a moment,spare a thought of me..._  
_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea,_  
_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me,_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_  
_Don't think about the way things might have been,_  
_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned,_  
_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind,_  
_Recall those days,look back on all those times,_  
_Think of the things we'll never do,_  
_There will never be a day, that I won't think of you!_

_Flowers fade,the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we,_  
_But please promise me that sometimes, _  
_You will think... oooooof meeeee!_  
My voice was better than it once was;but much higher than when I was 12. Then, I thought who turned the spotlight on?  
"Excuse me, but who was that who shone the spotlight?"  
No one answered; just then a voice that I recognized spoke in a ghostly voice.  
"Bravo. Bravo Bramissi... I am your Angel of Music Kelsey."  
I knew who it was; my father the phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is short, but I am working on it little buy little! Hope you like it!**

"Father, I know it's you! Come out!"  
Father's ghost walked towards the stage where I was standing. He then whooshed next to my side. His ghostly voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and goosebumps covered my arms. "Ma cherie. Slow down your breathing and calm yourself. It's only me." He stood behind me, his arm ran across my neck. I laid my head on his arm. Father rocked me back and forth, and I felt as if I was dreaming. "That's better." father said soothingly. We both heard a little pair of footsteps coming our way. Father quickly vanished. Erik ran through the aisle to the stage where I was standing. He had a smile on his face. I looked at his hand and found a sheet of music inside his palm. "Mother! Mother! I am finished with my song!" I giggled and picked up my son. I spun him around. I then set him down. He held the sheet to me and I graciously took it in my hands. I looked at the song my son composed. It was beautiful! "Erik! This is beautiful! You should add some lyrics to it."  
"Thanks for the idea mother! You gave me a great idea!" Erik said as he took back the sheet and ran back out of the theater. I sighed watching my growing son leave. I have a son that loves music as musch as my father ad my husband, Gustave, and inherited a gift of singing from my mother. Mother appeared. I haven't seen her in a long time, since her death at the Coney Island pier when I was twelve. "My you've grown!" she said as she opened her arms. I remember when I was twelve, I hugged her and communicated with her. I hugged my mother. She looked as beautiful as she had many years ago. "You have to tell my grandson about our past sometime Kelsey. You can't keep that secret for long. Erik is becoming a man, and he will soon question you. I know you are trying to keep your father's past a secret, but please, tell your son." my mother said putting both arms on my shoulders. "I promise mother. Oh, I missed you so much. The last time I saw you I was about as tall of your elbow!" Mother chuckled sweetly. "I have to go check on your father my dear."  
"Goodnight mother." I said as she disappeared. I walked off the stage, and went to the manager's room to find Erik sitting at the piano, writing down music with ink and quill. I looked up at the clock to notice it was ten o'clock! When I was younger, my bedtime was nine! Lucky duck! "Erik. I am sorry to disturb your breakthrough, but it is time to go to bed. It's late."  
"Oh, all right mother. I guess I will finish it in the morning."  
Erik got up from the piano, and I led him out of the room into his room upstairs. The room was quite large; red velvet paint with music notes covered the walls. His room was all music themed. His bed was a queen sized one with red and gold covers and pillows. There was also a piano in the corner, and a balcony looking over the sights of Paris. I watched my son step into his pajamas and jump into bed. I walked to the bed and sat on the edge. "Mother, can you tell me about grandfather and grandmother?" I was afraid of that. I sighed. "It's complicated... but I guess I can tell you since you're old enough. If you promise not to question about your grandfather's appearance."  
"What? Why- oh. Sorry. Go on mother, i'm listening."  
"Well, It was a long time ago, probably about thirty years..."


	3. Chapter 3

_My father was born with a deformed face. His mother feared him and hated him, so she sold him to a freak show with the gypsies. He was locked in a cage, and got whipped. He was called 'The Devil's Child.' But then, Madame Giry helped in escape. He fled under the opera house for many years. Madame Giry knew how lived there all along. Many years later, my mother came to the opera house because she had no other place to go. Because, my mother's father died when she was very young, and he said that he would bring the Angel of Music to guide her. My mother Christine Daae was practicing her singing. Firmin and Andre, you know the old managers, asked her to take Carlotta's place. Mother was a ballet dancer with her friend Meg. Meg's mother was Madame Giry, who was the ballet instructor. One day, Carlotta the opera singer's voice croaked! That's why they took her out of the performance. Mother now took the place of Carlotta. When mother was performing one night, a man from her childhood, named Raoul, found her. They talked about their childhood. That night, Christine stood before a large mirror in Carlotta's dressing room. Then, she heard a man's voice; my fathers. He pretended to be mother's Angel of Music, and brought her down to his lair below the opera house. He taught her music each night... until she took off his mask. He used the mask to cover his deformed face. Mother was scared at first, but calmed down enough to hand the mask back to him. He then took her back up to the opera house. Carlotta was back in her place, and that night,SHE was singing the song that my father wrote for my mother to sing. He was so furious, that father cut the rope that hung large chandelier..."_  
I went on with the story. I told him the whole story about the phantom, Coney Island, and what happened to me in my past. "Mother, can we visit grandma and grandpa's graves tomorrow?"

"Yes my dear, but it's time to go to bed."  
I tucked Erik into bed, kissed him on his forehead and put Erik's stuffed monkey in his arms. Erik's eyes closed. I blew the candle out, and walked to the doors of the balcony. I opened them and walked into the cold December air, and closed the doors behind me; not wanting to have my son cold, and looked at all the stars. I felt a cold rush, rub up against my back. I turned to see my father; he had his back wig on, and white porcelain mask on his face. "May I join you ma cherie?"  
I nodded. He placed his hands on my shoulders. I leaned back against his body; he felt like he wasn't a ghost. His body felt just like he did when he was alive. "Kelsey... You told him didn't you?"  
"Father, I had to. The boy had to know sometime!"  
" BUT, you must not let him see me. You know what happened to you and mother."  
"Yes. I know...Father, I love you."  
"I love you too my daughter."  
I then turned around to see Erik awake, staring at us. Oh my God. He cannot know about my father! Why now?! "Erik!" I said guarding father.  
Who is this?" my son asked. I gave up. I put down my arms and stood aside. "He is your-"  
"Kelsey. No... please."  
"Father. I can't hide the truth forever."  
Father just sighed.  
"I am your grandfather Erik."  
Erik just ran to him and wrapped his arms around father's waist. "Grandfather!" Erik cried; tears ran down his warm cheeks. "Erik, we finally meet my boy!" father said putting his own arms around my son's back. "Grandpa, I am so glad I can see you. Where's grandma?"  
"She will be here tomorrow night my grandson."  
"Time for bed now Erik." I said. Erik held my father's hand; not wanting to let go, and father walked with my son to his bed. Erik climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over his freezing body. Father and I each kissed Erik on the head before leaving the room, hand in hand. I closed Erik's door, and the two of us stood in the hallway. Father and I hugged; tears pouring out of my eyes. "You should get some rest my dear." father said as he kissed my forehead and hand. "Goodnight father." I said. Father vanished, not leaving a trace.I then turned to the bedroom shared with Gustave.


	4. Chapter 4

Gustave smiled as I walked into the room. "Kelsey. Is he asleep?" I nodded. "You know, I am so glad that we married. Even though you kind of made me in the first place," Gustave confessed.  
"I am so sorry about that, but we can't change the past you know," I replied.  
"I love you Kelsey," Gustave whispered.  
"I love you too Gustave," I smiled.  
He touched the scarred side of my face.  
Gustave:  
_No more talk of darkness,_  
_Forget these wide-eyed fears_  
_I'm here, nothing can harm you_  
_my words will warm and calm you_  
_Let me be your freedom,_  
_let daylight dry your tears._  
_I'm here with you, beside you,_  
_to guard you and to guide you..._

Kelsey:  
_Say you love me every waking moment,_  
_turn my head with talk of summertime..._  
_Say you need me with you now and always..._  
_Promise me that all you say is true_  
_that's all I ask of you_

Gustave:  
_Let me be your shelter_  
_let me be your light_  
_You're safe, No one will find you_  
_your fears are far behind you..._

Kelsey:  
_All I want is freedom,_  
_a world with no more night_  
_and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

Gustave:  
_Then say you'll share with me_  
_one love, one lifetime_  
_let me lead you from your solitude_  
_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._  
_anywhere you go, let me go too_  
_Kelsey, that's all I ask of you..._

Kelsey:  
_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._  
_say the word and I will follow you..._  
BOTH:  
_Share each day with me,_  
_each night, each morning..._  
Kelsey:  
_Say you love me..._

Gustave:  
_You know I do..._

Both  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you_  
_Anywhere you go let me go too_  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you..._  
We kissed. I quickly got on my cream white nightgown that used to be my mother's and stepped into the king sized bed. Gustave lay beside me. I just snuggled up with my husband, the one that loves music as much as I do.

In the morning, I was woken up by the piano playing downstairs. I knew it would be either Erik or Gustave, but no; it was my father. He was playing 'Learn to Be Lonely' one of the songs he had written. I still had my nightgown on, but I didn't really care. I walked toward my father, and then he caught a glimpse of me. Of course he stopped. EVERY time I walk into a room when he is in there, he stops what he's doing and focuses on me! This was getting old; but I was not going to talk about it! I yawned a little, and father motioned me to sit down next to him. I yawned a little bit more and he chuckled as I took a seat next to him and looked down at the piano's beautiful, ivory keys. I then snapped out of it when father called my name. "Kelsey. Kelsey? Hello?" I gasped when I snapped out of staring at the keys. "Kelsey. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I zoned out looking at the keys." Father chuckled. I started playing Love Never Dies on the piano. Father played the same notes as I did, but in a different tone; like a harmony. While we were playing, we smiled at each other; father and daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

When father and I had finished playing, mother walked into the room. "I knew you two would be here!" she teased,"I don't think I would think of any other place besides here." Father and I laughed. Mother walked over to us and kissed my father on the deformed side of his face. She then kissed me on the head. "May I listen my Angels of Music?" mother asked. I nodded. When father and I was about to play, Erik walked into the room. "Erik, dear... what are you doing up this early?" I asked. Erik didn't even answer. He just saw my mother and ran to her. Mother laughed from Erik running so fast. "Grandmother, is that you?"  
"It is me my dear Erik." Erik was fascinated by my mother's career, the Paris Opera House... well, anything to do with that anyway. "Grandmother, what was it like when you were performing? Mother has been telling me all about you and grandfather."  
"Well, when I got up on that stage, I felt like I was dreaming. You see, ever since your great grandfather told me about the Angel of Music, I wanted to sing my heart out, whatever the cause."  
Erik looked over at my father. "You were the REAL Angel of Music were you?" Erik asked. "Yes my dear boy, I was... a long time ago. I loved to hear your grandmother sing... she was the only thing that warmed my heart. But, I know you and your mother warmed my heart as well. I didn't really have a family until now."  
Erik walked to my father and wrapped his arms around him. Father's arms were sticking out; he didn't really know how to respond, but slowly he put his arms around his grandson. Erik's head snuggled on my father's shoulder. A few tears started rolling down my father's face; not of sadness, but for happiness. Father then stroked my son's hair; stroking it lovingly. He then sang with tears still in his eyes:

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_  
_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_  
_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_  
_And listen to the music of the night_  
_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_  
_And you'll live as you've never lived before_  
_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_  
_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_  
_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_  
_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_  
_The darkness of the music of the night_  
_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_  
_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Let your soul take you where you long to be_  
_Only then can you belong to me_  
_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_  
_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_  
_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_  
_The power of the music of the night_  
_You alone can make my song take flight_  
_Help me make the music of the night_

"Grandfather... I will help you make the music of the night... I will..."

**I know this chapter is short... well, REALLY short, but I am working on another story right now: a Rise of the Guardians fanfiction. **

**Erik: You have got to be kidding me Kelsey... THAT is more important than this one?**

**Me: NO! I am working on two stories at once! I would never abandon this story! I wanted to work on this one!**

**Erik: You'd better be right... or I will use my Punchjab lasso on you!**

**Me: You've got to be kidding me... That's all you could think of?**

**Erik: *Sighs* **


	6. Autor's Note!

Hey guys! I have been editing my story, and thank you judybear236 for helping me out! I really appereciate the reveiw I have been getting! I know that the holidays are hectic! Especially for me! I will try and make new chapters over Christmas vacation! So don't fret! Merry Christmas everybody!

- D.O.T.O.G

(Daughter of the Opera Ghost: AKA Kelsey)


	7. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas guys! I love working on this story! **

Erik fell asleep in my father's arms. Father sighed and caressed the boy that was silently sleeping.

Erik's POV  
I closed my eyes as I had my head on my grandfather's chest. I could hear the steady heartbeat coming from inside his skinny body. I then felt his hand rubbing up against my back; up and down. I felt safe within his arms that held me so lovingly. I knew I wasn't afraid of his face. It just was... diversity that's all. Nothing more. I soon fell into a deep sleep on his chest, enveloping my shivering body from the cold of the winter morning air. I then felt arms carrying me someplace that I wouldn't know because my eyes were closed. I then was lowered gently onto a soft, cushy surface. I knew that was my bed that I was now resting on. It was pretty early in the morning anyway. Next thing I knew, I felt a warm kiss, with the top lip much bigger than the lower one. I smiled in my sleep. I knew that my grandfather was tucking me in. He IS an angel... an Angel of Music.  
O.G's POV  
I planted a kiss on my grandson's forehead. I was especially proud that he had my musical obsession, and he was named after me. I then slowly walked out of his room, and back to Kelsey's bedroom. My daughter said that Gustave was on a business trip. She didn't say what business he was working at, but I understood anyway. Kelsey and Christine, my two favorite girls, were smiling at me as I re-entered the room. "Father..." I heard my daughter say. I smiled back at her and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "You are a great grandparent, father, composer, husband... an angel with a special gift. A gift of love. Like mother always says: Love never dies!" Her eyes filled with tears as she said this. I was so touched. Ever since I had my daughter with me, my life has changed completely. I had gone from being an opera ghost that threatened anyone that went down to my lair, or disobeyed me, to becoming a generous , sensible man. I may have a little bit of my past self still in my soul, but I will still be took only about two seconds to respond by caressing my daughter back. She was a great mother, wife, daughter, and a little Prima Donna! She is WAY better than that toad Carlotta. (Thank God the toad retired...)

Kelsey and I held each other for at least ten minutes, and then we finally broke up. It felt like then, Kelsey looked up at the clock, for it was gonging 5 a.m. I thought of surprising her by having a concert at the opera house; like a gathering for the public, so she could sing her little soul out. I knew that she hadn't performed in a long time, so I figured that she could get back on track. But, she was busy being a mother and all, so I won't pressure her. I know what it's been like having a child... well, she IS my child.

_Oh, I remember her innocence, how smart and talented my young daughter was. It only felt like yesterday when she was only twelve when I had first met her when she had a nightmare, and came running to Christine saying she had a dream about someone drowning her. I remember that night... That was when I first saw my Angel after ten long years in hiding. I know that I am not a fluffy person AT ALL, but, I have to say that Kelsey was pretty Cute. I may be the Opera Ghost, but that's not stopping me from seeing it._

I looked into my daughter's sparkling, sapphire eyes. She then stared into mine. I have no idea what color mine are, because I didn't even dare look into a mirror, because... you know... but I pretended mine were a deep shade of emerald green. Kelsey then walked to the piano in the room, and then suddenly started playing! That kid, when she was younger, would do anything to get her hands on my piano in our old, temporary home in Coney. Sometimes she would play ALL day, and I mean ALL DAY. This kid would never stop composing until bedtime. I could never snap her out of her music obsession. She is SO like me...

**Kelsey: Your right! I AM like you! Oh, and Merry Christmas father!**

**Erik: Merry Christmas! Guess what I got you.**

**Kelsey: What?**

**Erik: A Punchjab!**

**Kelsey: * Cricket* Seriously dad?**

**Erik: You have to learn how to defend yourself.**

**Kelsey: From WHAT?**

**Erik: NINJAS!**

**Ninjas attack Kelsey**

**Kelsey: You weren't kidding! Thank you then!**

**Erik: Don't worry! I have more where that came from! Bring 'em in boys!**

**Big dump truck comes and dumps thousands of Punchjab lassos on top of Kelsey.**

**Kelsey: Thank you. Now Opera Ghost, please help me get out of these MAGICAL LASSOS! **

**Merry Christmas! **

**from,**

**kelseyphantomgirl: AKA Kelsey, AKA D.O.T.O.G (Daughter of the Opera Ghost) **


	8. Chapter 7

**I KNOW! I haven't been writing in a while. Alright, a LOT, but I figured I would give you a little but. I was going to hold this off for a longer chapter, but I couldn't resist. So enjoy!**

I led my daughter to her room. " You should get some rest. It's pretty early. And what a child, full of life. Full of you my daughter."  
Kelsey smiled. "Full of US."she corrected. Yes, her child had a beautiful gift of musical ability; which both of us had. Kelsey yawned as I put my right hand on her back and rubbing is as she were an innocent child. She then opened the door and curled back into the soft covers of her canopy bed. She grinned at me as she was still getting comfortable. I sat at the edge of the bed as I did every night... well when nobody was around. One night I almost got caught by Gustave. That would have been embarrassing... Anyway, my daughter always said to sing her to sleep. So I always did. I loved when I sang to her; I loved the sweet and peaceful expressions curling across her face. Then I thought: Kelsey still has her scars. I wondered if Erik ever asked about it. I wanted to ask her this, but I figured I would not ask... But maybe I will. So, I sang my daughter to sleep; of course The Music of the Night. That was like the only lullaby she liked, and that was the only one I knew. When I saw that my daughter was really asleep, I crept out of the room, back downstairs, to see Christine. She was a wonderful mother when I first saw her taking care of Kelsey at Coney Island. I simply was in awe at the fact that the young soprano, now ten years older, would be a mother. I just left the room, when I saw Christine in the hallway. I was going to say this in my head, but I BLURTED it out, "I should have used the mirror!" Christine then put both hands on her hips, "Erik! You HAVE stopped using the mirror RIGHT?"  
I was about to scramble down the hallway. Crap! Me and my big mouth!

**Kelsey: Happy Late New Year! **

*** Throws glitter everywhere***

***Erik sneezes***

**Kelsey: What's wrong?**

**Erik: Glitter... I HATE glitter...**

**Kelsey: WHY?!**

**Erik: Allergic**

**Kelsey: Let's hope you don't get snot all over your mask huh?**

**Erik: Seriously? What do you think is worse?**

**Kelsey: Jareth the Goblin King from Labyrinth. **

**Jareth: I am the glam fantasy villain with the glittery dreams in this building!**

**Erik and Kelsey: *Cricket***

**Kelsey: Let me guess... I suppose you would've liked your entrance to come in as you fly through the window with a flash of lightning and a burst of glitter didn't you?**

**Jareth: Yes...**

**Erik: Haha! You just got punched with a Punjab!**

**Jareth: No I Did- OW!**

**Kelsey: Yes you did. **

**Erik: I am telling Sarah your behind this.**

**Jareth: You would kill any trespasser who ever dared pass your secret lair. And if you tattle to Sarah, I'll tell Christine you kept the manikin. At least** **_I_**** stayed fixated on the original; rather than turning it into a creepy pimped out sex doll...**

**Erik: *SCREAMING***

**Christine: Erik whats going- oh hi Jareth... NOW ERIK YOU DID WHAT?!**

**I got some of these lines from this Youtube series called "Girls Next Door." Check it out! Itz so funny! XP**


	9. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to update. I wanted to because I felt REALLY bad of not writing in a long time! So, I hope you like it!**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera! Kelsey did not write it! Gaston and Andrew did! Speaking of that, I finished the novel by GL and at the end it just said, "ERIK IS DEAD." I was like "NOOOOO! He lives! Just see LND you idiot! I don't like LND either. The Phantom is like "Oh, my Christine!" But compared to that, is when in the first Phantom and he is like "AGHRAG.! BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!" I mean like seriously! But, enjoy!**

"Christine... You are a wonderful mother."  
"And you my Angel of Music, are a wonderful father. Oh, I have to tell you, she was singing in the shower again..."  
I chuckled. Wherever Kelsey went, she would sing! She would not care where she was, she just sang to her hearts again. I then heard a piano play in Kelsey's room. It was a melody that I have never heard before. It was mysterious, romantic and... how can I put this... beautiful. I opened Kelsey's door slowly. I then saw Kelsey playing on her grand piano. She was practicing something. She said, "Lot 666, chandelier in pieces. You may recall a strange affair with The Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it, and fitted parts with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination! Gentlemen!" She then started playing a repeated melody. Until it started to become a violent brawl over the keys. She abruptly stopped. She was panting after banging on the keys. "Mademoiselle, what are you writing?"  
She gasped as she heard my voice. She turned around to face me. "Uh... a score..."  
"A score huh? What is it about?"  
"If I tell you, you won't get mad about it right?"  
"I promise ma cherie. Now, tell me."  
"It is the story of you and mother. A love story. It is exactly what happened at the opera house. I call it 'The Phantom of the Opera.'"  
I was shocked. She was seriously going to make a musical out of this? Unbelievable.  
"Oh... so what was that ruckus I heard outside your door?"  
"It's the overture! Kind of the title song, ya know."  
I nodded. "Can I hear it?"  
"Well, I kinda need an organ to play it."  
"No worries. I have one in my lair."  
"I never thought of it. Let's go!"  
Kelsey sounded like a little, playful, innocent girl again. Kelsey got up from the piano and walked to the door with me. Christine was STILL outside in the hallway. "Dear, I am taking our daughter down to my lair for a moment so she can play her melody. Care to join us?" Christine just smiled, "I guess it wouldn't hurt!" I turned back around and headed towards the mirror in the room. "Father, what are you doing?"  
"You know how I have all these trap doors, and secret passages right?"  
She nodded.  
"Then, this is one of them." With a snap of my fingers, the mirror slid to one side, revealing a winding staircase leading down to my lair. Kelsey peered in the entranceway and gasped. I knew that would happen because Christine was like in Lala Land when she first saw my lair. Kelsey was the first one. (Of course.) Christine, and then I stepped into the mirror.


	10. Chapter 9

Here is a little chapter for u guys! :) The Phantom of the Opera 25th Anniversary on Broadway is on Saturday! Sadly I am not going, but I will sometime! This chapter is dedicated to it!

Ok. Let's see how many Phantoms I can name: Hugh Panaro, Micheal Crawford, Ramin Karimloo, Colm Wilkinson, Gerard Butler (Not really considered but anyway.)

So HAPPY 25th ANNIVERSARY PHANTOM ON BROADWAY!

**Kelsey's POV  
I walked carefully on the steps leading to my father's lair. It wasn't that long ago I was last down here; I usually came here to get away, relax and write some songs. Usually I come here alone. Nobody came down here: not even Gustave. I never told Erik about this place and I never will. I already blew the secret with father... Well mother urged me to, so that wouldn't count. Anyway, I walked down the stairs and walked into the lair. Mother and Father never knew I was down here, but NOW I will use the mirror entrance way each time I come down here. I already saw the glistening candelabras in the night. I could hear two more pairs of footsteps behind me. I eyed the organ and I quickly ran to it. I sat down on the bench. I searched for the right keys to play the overture of the musical I have been writing these past few weeks. I tried to remember what the notes were... then a picture of the sheet music appeared in my mind. I put my two trembling hands on the right keys and started playing. The sound of the organ echoed against the rock walls under the opera house. I felt like I was haunting the opera house like I once had, and was REALLY angry. (Just like one of father's temper tantrums. Believe me! He HAS done this before! I know! I just concentrated on the ivory keys in front of me; but when I was playing, I felt like I was in another world. I couldn't really explain... When I stopped playing, mother and father were shocked; and I mean SHOCKED! They gave me a standing ovation! I smiled back at them. "How much have you completed?" my father asked. "Um... a year at least I have been working on this. I have a hard time with the scene when you bring mother to your lair. I was thinking before mother faints because of the manikin, you could sing 'Music of the Night.'"**

"That would work."  
"Oh, and you would put your arm across her neck and her head would rest on it! Like you actually did! And when mother faints, you pick her up... and-"  
I was off the wall I suppose...  
"Kelsey! Slow down! We will work on it one step at a time! You're getting overwhelmed."  
"Oh, alright... Oh! I know exactly what to do when mother takes off your mask... look at the script:"

**CHRISTINE **

**"I remember there was mist  
swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake  
There were candles all around,  
and on the lake there was a boat,  
and in the boat there was a man**

Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?"

Christine takes off Phantom's mask

PHANTOM

**"D*** you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon  
Is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free!**

D*** you...  
Curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look  
or bare to think of me:  
this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in h***,  
but secretly yearns for heaven,  
secretly... secretly...  
Christine...

Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see  
to find the man behind the monster:  
this repulsive carcass, who seems a beast  
but secretly dreams of beauty,  
secretly... secretly...  
Oh, Christine..."

**Christine hands back the mask and the Phantom puts it back on his face. The Phantom stands up and helps Christine to stand up.**

"Come, we must return  
Those two fools Who run my  
theater will be missing you."

**The Phantom brings Christine back to the Opera House.**

**"That is...going to be even better than Don Juan!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Well, it took almost all of my life to write one score, and you have come up with half of it in about a year!"**

**LOL Erik... XP**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I haven't been updating in so long! Please don't Punjab me! LOL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kelsey's POV

I could hear tiny footsteps coming downstairs. Crap. He mustn't know about this place EVER. This place holds all the secrets of the Opera Ghost, and the good and bad memories are too aching to think about. I quickly ran up the stairs, and my son was puzzled.

"Mother, why are you down here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Go back upstairs. You mustn't be down here... EVER. If you ever come down here, there will be major consequences. Understand, dear?"

"Yes mother."

At least I didn't use my angry tone on my son; or he would have cried into his bedroom. Oh, poor dear. I didn't want to yell at him, but I had to for my own reasons.

**I didn't even go back downstairs to mother and father. I decided not to, if they would ever say anything about the conversation I just had with little Erik. I hope Gustave is alright; with his business and all. I just wish he was here. I know he has only been gone a day, but I miss the feeling of him being here with me. I kind of feel empty without him, but the money he earns goes towards the musical I have been writing. The only thing is, I don't know what he does for a job. Oh, well. I will find out soon enough.**


	12. Chapter 12

I stood on the opera stage; I didn't know exactly why. I just felt like it. Since I first started running the Opera Populaire, I felt like this place was missing something. I knew it wasn't any decoration or beauty to it, but I felt it was like I have done the same musical routine . If I get my creation done before Gustave comes home, which would be NEVER, I would surprise him. Maybe I should ask father to help me with it, and I'm sure mother could help with production and choreography, since Meg quit dancing and went somewhere else where I have never heard from her since. Erik, the poor dear, I hope he will forgive me from my outburst.

Erik's POV

Mother told me to go to my room. She wasn't angry at me, but she gave a tone of warning. I went to the piano. There wasn't much for a boy to do living in an opera house that needed exploring, but mother told me never to go in the catacombs. I guess I was just too curious for her tastes. She is a wonderful mother, but sometimes she just thinks about the theater way too much. My grandfather told me that all mother did when she was young, was to sing and play piano. She always sings to me when I go to sleep. It helps when I am sick and miserable. She always seems to make me smile in whatever way that she can. I started playing a piece from Don Juan that I had found a couple days earlier. I don't know who wrote it, but whoever it was was brilliant! The scores in this are absolutely amazing! I should show Grandfather this! Maybe he'd know who wrote it! I ran to the rooms upstairs. I bet he was in mother's room chatting with her. Nope. He wasn't in there. Maybe mother would know! Mother was at her dresser; looking through drawers and such.

"Mother?"

I think I startled her as she gasped at me and smiled, "Erik! My goodness! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I found this score downstairs and I was wondering if you knew who wrote it."

Mother looked at the paper in my hands, "Where did you get this?"

"I found it on the piano downstairs! The person that wrote this is amazing!"

She looked worried for a moment, "Your grandfather wrote this... Don Juan Triumphant... Oh, no."


End file.
